User blog:TheBlackwaterMurderer/Red Dead Redemption: Tales of Blackwater
(Jake Eastwood wakes up in his apartment in Blackwater and heres someone calling him from outside) PATRICK: JAKE! JAKE! JAKE: (opens his window) ''What do you want Pat? PATRICK: There's a Strange man looking for you in the Saloon, calls himself John Ross JAKE: Never heard of him...now if you don't mind i'll be going back to sleep PATRICK: Jake i think you should come down here and see what this guy wants JAKE: Ugh! fine. Is he still in the saloon? PATRICK: Yes, sat at the bar, hes not too happy Jake ''(Jake walks into the bar in Blackwater and approches John Ross) JAKE: Um, Hello, John Ross, is it? JOHN ROSS: My friends call me Ross JAKE: Well, thats nice but i'm no friend of yours Mr Ross, don't even know you but you seem to know me, so what is it you want? JOHN ROSS: The Ranch up the road, Beechers Hope... who lives there? JAKE: no idea, never stepped foot on the place JOHN ROSS: Well your going to, you see theres something on that ranch that belongs to me and i need it back i would go there myself but i have no weapons and there could be trouble up there, since you know your way around a gun i was hoping you and your friend patty over could go get it JAKE: Or you could get off your ass, buy a gun and go there yourself JOHN ROSS: Theres $5,000 in it for you JAKE: I Take it your man who don't like getting his hands dirty Mister Ross, i'll go onto that ranch for you but first you need to tell me what you want from there... JOHN ROSS: On the ranch you will see a barn, in the barn on the second floor will be a chest, in the chest is a buffalo rifle...my buffalo rifle. Get it, Bring it back to me and i'll give you your payment. JAKE: Very well, you got yourself a deal, but word of advice, if this is some sort of set up and your not here when i get back. I'll hunt you down personally and shoot you with your own weapon. JOHN ROSS: See you when you get back (JAKE AND PATRICK RIDE UP TO BEECHERS HOPE RANCH. WHEN THEY ARRIVE THEY GO INTO THE BARN AND GRAB THE BUFFALO RIFLE, AS THEY LEAVE THEY ARE SURRONDED BY JOHN ROSS'S GANG ''THE ROSSALOS)'' ROSSALO MEMBER: Well Hi there, see anything you fancy? JAKE: We just came here for this rifle, we'll be leaving now ROSSALO MEMBER: I Don't think so Mr Eastwood, you see Mr John Ross has been after you for a while JAKE: I Knew i couldn't trust that son of a bitch! PATRICK: Look guys, we don't want anyone hurt here, so we'll just be on our way (JAKE DRAWS OUT HIS REVOLVER) JAKE: Speak for yourself Patrick, i'm gunna kill these son of a bitches... (A BIG GUN FIGHT BRAKES OUT, IN RESULT JAKE AND PATRICK GUN DOWN 6 OF THE ROSSALO GANG MEMBERS, IN DOING SO PATRICK IS SHOT IN THE LEG, JAKE HELPS HIM ONTO HIS HORSE AND RIDES BACK TO BLACKWATER AND ENTERS THE SALOON) JAKE: Sit there Patrick, Bartender did you see the man sat here about an hour ago wearing a black suit, black bowler hat? BARTENDER: I Did indeed Mr Eastwood, he left about 10 minutes ago though JAKE: Did he say where he was going? BARTENDER: Hes staying in the Blackwater Hotel (JAKE RUSHES OVER TO BLACKWATER HOTEL WHEN HE SEE'S HIS WIFE MEGAN FALL FROM THE ROOF, AS HE LOOKS UP HE SEE'S JOHN ROSS ON TOP OF THE BUILDING) JOHN ROSS: You Killed My Wife Mr Eastwood, So i Killed yours! (RAGING WITH ANGER JAKE STARTS FIRING BULLETS AT JOHN ROSS, AS JAKE ENTERS BLACKWATER TOWER AND HEADS UP TO THE ROOF JOHN ROSS CLIMBS DOWN THE OUTSIDE LADDER. WHEN JAKE GETS TO THE ROOF HE SEE'S JOHN ROSS RIDING OFF ON HIS HORSE) JAKE: (to himself) I Will find you John Ross, and you will pay for what you done, Maybe not today or maybe not tomorrow, but you will pay. 'TO BE CONTINUED... ' Category:Blog posts